Love Story
by Hanazawa Miya
Summary: Drabbles of Harry and Draco's love. Harry is obsessed, Draco has a pimple and Hermione is about to tear her hair off around these two!


Title: Love Story

Summary: Drabbles of Harry and Draco's love

A/N: The alphabets represent snippets of Harry and Draco's life together. The stories are not in chronological order so keep that in mind.

* * *

 **A is for Annoyance**

.

Harry gritted his teeth as he glared at Malfoy who was at the Slytherin table, calmly eating his breakfast.

"Harry, you're close to shooting lasers out your eyes," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, what'd the ferret do this time?" Ron asked.

Harry huffed, "That's just it! He's too calm these days! Malfoy is _never_ calm! I bet he's plotting something, the evil prat!"

Hermione groaned and Ron slumped in disappointment.

"What?! I'm clearly right! There's something up with him, I'm sure of it!"

"Harry, please stop. Do you even _hear_ yourself?" the bushy-haired girl demanded.

Ron nodded along. "Yeah, I mean I'm all for bashing on him, but make sure he actually _does_ something, alright?"

Just then, Malfoy got up from the table and strode out of the Great Hall with his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

"See, you see that? His tie was loosened! I knew there was something off about him! Perfect Malfoy would never wear his tie loosely, being as vain as he is! There's definitely something up!" Harry declared triumphantly.

Hermione looked as though she didn't know if she should smack her own forehead or slap her friend to return him to his senses. Ron simply blinked at Harry before turning his attention to his breakfast instead.

The bespectacled boy smirked, noting to himself to check the Marauders' Map later.

* * *

 **B is for Befriend**

.

" _HELP!_ Help me please!" Harry hollered, tears prickling his eyes as he clutched Malfoy's bleeding body in his arms.

The relief nearly choked him as he sobbed when Snape rushed in, pale faced and muttered a few incantations and the bleeding stopped.

"Potter. You _imbecile_ ," the professor hissed.

"I know, I'm so sorry!" Harry blubbered.

Another incantation was uttered and makeshift bandages wrapped around the unconscious blonde, who levitated a few feet in the air.

"Come, we're bringing him to the hospital wing. I will see to your punishment after that," Snape bit out and hurried off with Harry jogging after him, his chest weighing heavy with guilt.

After leaving Malfoy with a fussing Pomfrey, Snape brought Harry to Dumbledore and explained the situation in the worst possible way in his point of view that he always manages to do.

"I suggest Potter is expelled or at _least_ suspended for his actions," Snape finished.

"Now, now, it was clearly an accident if he was calling for help," Dumbledore said reasonably. "But I _am_ curious, Harry, what was the incantation used?"

"… Sectumsempra…"

Snape's eyes nearly bugged out but Harry, having hung his head in shame and guilt, did not see this.

Dumbledore's eyes grew kinder. "Did you know what it would do?"

Harry shook his head mutely.

"Obviously the boy is lying," Snape snapped.

Harry shook his head harder. "No, sir, I truly didn't."

"Harry, you will be receiving detention with Professor Snape every Friday evening for a month. I do not want to hear any complaints; I expect you to learn from this lesson. Never _ever_ use a spell that you have no knowledge of, do you understand?" the headmaster said sternly but gently.

The boy nodded, eyes still on the floor, his bangs hiding his expression.

Snape looked furious. "Do you really think Potter will learn from this from a few detentions?! My student has been _slashed_ open, bled profusely and is now lying unconscious in the hospital wing!"

Harry's head snapped up, eyes filled with horror and guilt, nearly brimming over. But he quickly looked down again, hands clenching his robes.

"Severus. _Please_ ," the old man sighed before turning to the trembling teenager. "Harry, I'm sure the shock is wearing you out by now. Please take this chocolate and go to bed. Have a good rest and don't worry, Madam Pomfrey will take good care of Malfoy."

.

Harry walked aimlessly, feeling almost completely numb. The chocolate from Dumbledore was melting in his hand into a sticky mess but he barely noticed it.

 _I nearly killed Malfoy._

Tears stung his eyes as he blinked them away. Looking up, he realized his feet had brought him back to the hospital wing.

 _I… want to see him…_

Harry peeked through the entrance. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere inside so he crept quietly towards Malfoy's bed. The blonde was still unconscious, looking paler than ever. He was shirtless and covered in blankets but Harry could see the bandages peeking out.

Covering his mouth with his hands, the black haired boy began to cry, allowing the guilt to fully seep through the guard he had put up earlier.

"Pot…ter…"

Harry's eyes snapped open, looking at the now awake boy. Malfoy was blinking and frowning slightly, looking confused.

"… What… hap.. pened?"

"Malfoy," Harry was surprised himself when his voice broke. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know what that curse would do! I'm so _stupid_!"

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly as his memories returned. "Ahh… Only you… will end up… in this situa… tion," he croaked weakly.

Harry sat at the chair by the blonde's bedside and grasped his hand. "I'm truly sorry. I had no idea – _I nearly killed you!_ I'm so so _so_ sorry!" he wept.

Malfoy managed a small smirk. "Yeah… You're too Gryffin… dor… to use a… curse like… this," he joked breathlessly.

"I really didn't mean for it to do this. I'll do anything to make you believe me," Harry continued fervently.

Malfoy's smirk dimmed a bit before turning wry. "Then… will you be my… friend? You… didn't take my hand… in first year… Will you… take it now?"

Harry blinked in surprised but clutched his hand tighter and nodded furiously. "Yeah, I will."

"Pot…ter?"

"Hmm?"

"Why… is my hand… all sti..cky?"

* * *

 **C is for Carsick**

.

"I _cannot_ believe I'm doing this! Are you sure it's safe?!" Draco fretted.

Harry groaned. " _Yes_ , Dray. Hurry and get in already!"

The blonde gingerly stepped into the car and closed the door before arranging himself the way a germaphobe would, trying to avoid touching anything and eyeing his surroundings warily.

"Draco, it's _safe_ , I promise!"

"Ugh, I can't help it okay?!" the blonde huffed. "It's a Muggle contraption! Of course I'm wary!"

"But I'm here, aren't I?"

" _Yes_ , and that's the only reason why I'm doing this in the first place! _Honestly!_ If I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't even consider touching this… thing."

"It's just a car, Draco."

Harry rolled his eyes at his dramatic boyfriend. He had finally gotten a license, something he had always wanted to get since he was a child. It was like a symbol of adulthood and freedom to him as a child because being able to drive meant you were old enough and able to go wherever you wanted.

He had wanted to share his first driving experience after getting a license with Draco. The blonde had been reluctant, but after many promises and kisses, he eventually agreed and here they were.

"Okay, let's go!" Harry said enthusiastically.

He had planned out the perfect destination for the view of the sunset just an hour's drive away.

Humming as he drove, he switched on the radio to a station that played classical music (for Draco's tastes) and made sure to drive carefully.

"Dray? You okay? You're really quiet," Harry ventured after about 20 minutes of hearing his boyfriend taking deep breaths and fumbling. He never took his eyes off the road. (Typical Harry as a first time driver.)

The blonde breathed in deeply once more. "I- I don't feel well, Harry," he said quietly.

Harry glanced at him slightly before turning his eyes back to the road and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Draco? You look really pale," Harry said, concerned. He reached out to gently press his palm against the blonde's pale cheek to find it slightly clammy.

"… Somehow… I feel nauseous… Perhaps I ate something wrong earlier," Draco groaned, pressing his hands on his stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt sick after eating?" Harry frowned.

Draco blinked. "No, I only felt sick now. Like just after we started… driving." He used the muggle term cautiously as though it was extremely foreign. Though for him, it probably was.

Something clicked in Harry's head and he began to laugh.

The blonde's brows furrowed. "What's so funny?"

"You are, love. It's so cute that you get carsick!"

* * *

 **D is for Dashing**

.

Draco Malfoy sighed dreamily as he unashamedly stared at his boyfriend who was racing on the broom in Quidditch practice. He himself had stopped playing but he never missed Gryffindor Quidditch practice, simply to watch his beloved on a broom.

Initially, the lions had protested about having a snake spy on their practice but they could not go against the Captain's words and Harry insisted he needed Draco's presence for morale purposes. After a while, the lions got used to it.

"Stare much?"

Draco turned to see his best friend walking over and taking a seat beside him.

"Well, he's mine to stare at," the blonde shrugged before resuming his 'observations'.

"Potter, huh? Well, his eyes _are_ gorgeous, I'll give you that. But other than that, there's nothing much to look at," Blaise commented.

Draco looked at him disbelievingly. " _Nothing much to look at?_ Are you _blind_!? Look at him!" He jabbed a finger at Harry's direction to prove his point "He's absolutely beautiful! His hair is looks like he just rolled out of bed, which is _so_ dashing! His shoulders are wide but not too broad. His lips are so sexy and just look at his _arse_! Urgh, I just want to _grab_ him now!"

With every word, Draco's eyes became more maniacal and his voice rose in passion. Blaise backed away, hands up in surrender.

"Draco. I think you need help."

* * *

 **E is for Effortless**

.

Harry closed his eyes in content. He was in Grimmauld Place's living room, sitting between Draco's legs on the floor, laying his head on the blonde's lap. Draco sat in his favourite armchair with a book in one hand and the other in Harry's soft hair, stroking gently.

The black haired boy loved it when Draco lavished attention upon him. Having never gotten affection while growing up, the Boy-Who-Lived soaked it all up when his boyfriend gave it to him. Draco had taken to drying and combing Harry's hair after his evening shower, ensuring he was eating healthily and dressed warm during cold weather. Harry reciprocated with night snuggles in bed, making them breakfast in the morning (to the dismay of Kreacher) and taking his partner out for romantic dates.

The relationship they shared was a full cup of bliss, with a pinch of spice and a stir of trust. It was the perfect recipe for an effortless love.

* * *

 **F is for Face**

.

"I'm _begging_ you, Granger! Let him know I'm sick and not to get near me! Tell him I don't want him to catch it and use the words _'highly contagious'_ if you will!"

Hermione prayed for patience. "Draco, you're being ridiculous! It's just a few pimples! And it's not even that obvious!"

"Herm, you don't understand! I'm _hideous_! Harry can't see me like this!"

The girl wanted to scream in frustration. " _Draco_. Harry _loves_ you. A _blind_ man can see that, even _Ron_ can see it –"

"Oi!"

"So stop being so dramatic! Or are you saying Harry is the kind of man who only loves you for your appearance? That you believe him to be so _shallow_ and superficial?"

Draco bit his lip. "N-no, I don't…"

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

The blonde yelped when Harry appeared in the doorway. "Weasley, you were supposed to guard the door!"

"I'd pick Harry over you anytime, mate," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Traitor! I trusted you!"

Harry ignored their banter and went over to his boyfriend, cupping his face.

Draco squirmed and tried to push the Gryffindor away, as Ron and Hermione slipped out quietly, discreetly closing the door behind them.

"Harry, don't look at me. I'm ugly," the blonde mumbled.

"Dray, how many times must I tell you? I _love_ you, for you. A few pink dots on your face is not going to change that."

 _"Pink dots?!"_

"Besides, Pomfrey should have some pimple-vanishing cream in stock. You can easily ask her for it instead of being so dramatic so early in the morning," Harry chuckled, kissing his silly boyfriend's forehead.

"Oh. I didn't think of that…"

* * *

I have revised this chapter, I hope you like it! Reviews give my motivation! :)


End file.
